


Birthday

by punk_assnerd



Series: Domesticity Kills? [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BABY SOONJI UWU, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Kim Mingyu - Freeform, Mentions of Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Seunghceol birthday fic, Soonji runs this house, i wrote this bec i'm on a twitter ban and idk how to gush about Seungcheol on his birthday, i'm gonna make a point with this on another update i swear, idk how to tag, okay, soft dads Woncheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: A little look inside the Jeon-Choi household on someone's birthday ;)





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> KINDA LATE SORRY I DIDNT HAVE ANY CONNECTION SO I HAD TO WAIT.  
also, this is just super short so please don't expect too much  
just them being a soft family uwu

Seungcheol wakes up with a weight on his back and a familiar voice ringing through his head. He groans and pretends to sleep some more and just lets him hit his back some more until Seungcheol decides to pretend to turn in his sleep and he takes Soonji down with him, trapping him under his weight as he pretends to keep sleeping.

"Dad! Daddy's trying yo kill me!" Soonji screams under him and Seungcheol laughs.

"Who's trying to kill who? You were about to break my back with all of your jumping!" Suengcheol pulls back and looks at Soonji's smiling face. He was a bit out of breath from laughing and Seungcheol pinches his cheeks.

"Happy Birthday daddy." Soonji says, smiling up at him and Seungcheol can't help but smile back. He then holds Soonji's face and kissed his cheeks. Soonji laughs and tries to push Seungcheol away and Seungcheol just kept kissing him around his face and ends with blowing a raspberry on his cheek. Soonji squeals and laughs and he kept calling for Wonwoo to save him. 

"I told you to get wake him up, not join him in bed." Wonwoo's voice says over them and Seungcheol looks up to see him standing by the bed with a spatula in his hand. Soonji was reaching up for him, asking to be saved, but Seungcheol just pulled Wonwoo down as well and Wonwoo yelps when Suengcheol pushes him down on the bed next to Soonji before Seungcheol flops down on top of them. 

Seungcheol stays there, unmoving, as Wonwoo tries to push him off, telling him about food that might be burning, and as Soonji threatens to bite his arm if he doesn't move. 

"Can't we just stay in bed the whole day?" Seungcheol suggests and Wonwoo huffs as he escapes Seungcheol's hold on him.

"Come on, let Soonji up." 

"No. He's my prisoner." Seungcheol says, wrapping his arms and legs around Soonji. Soonji cries for help again and Wonwoo rolls his eyes before crawling back on the bed and hovering over them before leaning down to kiss Seungcheol on the lips. Seungcheol smiles at the kiss and moves his hands on Wonwoo's neck. Wonwoo then pulls back, wraps an arm around Soonji's body, and pulls him out of Seungcheol's hold. 

"Happy birthday. We'll be waiting for you outside." Wonwoo says, Soonji was still being held up and Seungcheol wanted to take a picture.

Wonwoo with a spatula in one hand and a ten-year-old in his other arm while Soonji sticks his tongue out at him, messy hair and all. 

Seungcheol smiles at them as they exit the room and Seungcheol takes a moment to himself before rolling out of bed and washing up before going out of their room.

He comes out and sees Wonwoo in front of the stove with Soonji standing on a chair to his right. They were turning what smelled like pancakes on the plate next to the stovetop and Seungcheol clears his throat which made both of them turn around with matching grins on their faces.

"We made you breakfast!" Soonji yells and he jumps down the chair and waits for Wonwoo to hand him the plate before marching up to the counter and started decorating it. 

"Distract daddy with coffee while I finish it." Soonji says to Wonwoo and Seungcheol pretends he didn't hear it and heads for the coffee maker the same time Wonwoo did. Wonwoo pours him a mug and adds in an insane amount of creamer and sugar, just like how Seungcheol likes it, and Seungcheol double checks how busy Soonji was before walking up behind Wonwoo and leaving light kisses on the back of his neck as he wraps his arms around his torso.

"Good morning." Seungcheol not so much as says but mumbles to Wonwoo's skin. Wonwoo turns around with the mug in his hands and Seungcheol takes it after stealing a quick kiss from Wonwoo's lips.

"He's been planning this for a week." Wonwoo says and they both turn to look over Seungcheol's shoulder to see him struggling with the can of whip cream and then ending up with a huge dollop of it on top of the pancake.

"Why can't I share the birthday pancake?" 

"You can't share birthday pancakes. That's, like, against the birthday laws."

"But we're married. What's mine is yours, and all that."

"Be a man and eat your pancakes. I did not marry a weak-ass like this." Wonwoo says and he runs a hand through Seungcheol's hair. 

"You're getting old." Wonwoo says with a teasing frown and Seungcheol scowls.

"We both are." 

"Yeah, but I wear it better." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods and leans in for another kiss.

"Dad! No kissing before the birthday pancake!" Soonji says from behind Seungcheol and Wonwoo raises his hand in defense. 

"I didn't do anything, he started it." Wonwoo says as he points at Seungcheol and Seungcheol rolls his eyes and lets himself be dragged away by Soonji. 

"Traitor." Seungcheol says to Wonwoo when Soonji sits him down on the head of the table. Wonwoo takes the seat to his right and they both watch as Soonji brings him an honest to god, five inches high stack of pancakes that's covered with whipped cream and made to look like an actual cake.

"This looks amazing!" Seungcheol exclaimed. And to be honest, he would've had the same reaction if Soonji would have had just placed a single strawberry on top of the pancakes, but this is actually really cool. It actually looks like an actual cake.

"I asked uncle Minnie to teach me. He made one for me before and I thought you'd like it." Soonji explained and Seungcheol pulls him closer and pulls him on his lap and gave him a tight hug.

"I love it. Best birthday pancake ever. It beats whatever birthday pancake Dad's made for me over the years." Seungcheol says and Soonji laughs as Wonwoo frowns at them. 

"Can we share them with dad? What do you think?" Seungcheol asks Soonji and Wonwoo rolls his eyes at them.

"It's your cake, daddy." Soonji says and Seungcheol smirks at Wonwoo.

"Awesome." Seungcheol says. He cuts into the cake and Seungcheol takes a huge piece in his mouth and savors both the pancake and Soonji's laugh. 

The cake, huge as it may be, was defeated in under ten minutes. Seungcheol feeds himself, then Soonji, then Wonwoo, and just like that the pancake were gone. Wonwoo then asks them if they wanted more and Seungcheol nods.

"Can we make those baby pancakes like before?" Soonji suggests and Seungcheol looks up at Wonwoo.

"Sure. We can watch T.V. while we eat if you want." Soonji nods and they all move back to the kitchen. 

Wonwoo lets them do the batter, asking them to just use the pancake mix so it'll be done faster, and Seungcheol lets Soonji stir for a while. Wonwoo started making hot chocolate. The real kind and not the powder kind. Mingyu had taught him how and Soonji loves them. While Wonwoo was making that, Seungcheol heated up the pan as Soonji kept stirring. When the pan was hot enough, Seungcheol took a spoon and took the batter from Soonji and started scooping a spoonful of the batter and dropping them gently on the pan. These cook rather quickly so he asks Soonji to get a spatula as he watches the pan. Fifteen minutes later and Seungcheol has two bowls of mini pancakes in his hands as he heads for the living room. Soonji right behind him carrying his cup of hot chocolate, and Wonwoo trailing behind him with two cups in his hands. 

They watch another Marvel movie, Seungcheol still blames Jihoon for influencing Soonji with his addiction to these films, and Seungcheol just alternates between actually watching the movie and just watching his two favorite people in the world watch the movie. He sips hot chocolate, grabs a 'baby' pancake from Soonji's lap since he likes hogging them, and he just sits back and enjoys right now. His phone is probably dinging nonstop from all the emails and messages he's probably getting but it's a good thing that his phone is still on top of his bedside table, lying face down. 

It’s his birthday, anyways. He’s pretty sure ‘work’ is illegal on some birthday law. 

**Author's Note:**

> heh  
stream Hit!


End file.
